Melodia del corazon
by sandra hatake
Summary: Kyouya siempre estuvo enamorado de haruhi, pero se hizo a un lado al ver que ella amaba a su mejor amigo, sin embargo, los años pasan, y los sentimientos pueden cambiar, dando giros inesperados...


_Hola a todos! Hoy aparezco con una nueva historia, es la primera que hago d este anime, así que no sean muy malos conmigo T_T, en fin, sin afán de aburrirlos, los dejo con el primer capítulo de __**Melodía del corazón**_

_**Tu regreso…**_

"Jamás me casaría con alguien que no sea capaz de llevar el honor del apellido Ootori", eso fue lo que dijo a Honey refiriéndose a Haruhi en lo que fue una de sus últimas conversaciones, Dios! Qué gran mentira, estaba dispuesto a dejar todo por ella, pero… el bendito pero… ella no lo amaba, siempre estuvo enamorada de Tamaki, su molesto mejor amigo, una razón mas para reprimir aquellos sentimientos…

No supo cómo, ni desde cuando, pues para cuando estuvo consciente de ello, era ya demasiado tarde, esa pequeña castaña que respondía al nombre de Haruhi Fujioka había calado profundo en su frio corazón, derritiendo aquella coraza que lo cubrió durante tantos años, se vio a si mismo cuidándola a todo momento, informando a Ranka, padre de Haruhi, de todos los movimientos de su hija, donde estaba, que hacía, si estaba enferma, o con quien salía, se había convertido en su sombra, que irónico, era justamente como ella solía llamarlo, "rey de las sombras", cuánta razón tenía… Sin embrago, todo ahora formaba parte del pasado, después de enterarse de la relación de Tamaki y ella, comenzó a distanciarse sutilmente, para cuando terminaron el instituto, y cada quien tomo su propio camino, se alejo por completo, supo por parte de uno de los gemelos, a los cuales veía muy poco, que Haruhi había partido junto a Tamaki a Francia para seguir sus estudias de abogacía, la noticia no lo sorprendió, esperaba algo como eso, pues él se había hecho a un lado para que Haruhi fuera feliz, y sabia que a pesar de lo idiota que podía llegar a ser Tamaki, la cuidaría, y la haría feliz…

Los años pasaron, y perdió todo contacto con sus ex-compañeros de club, ahora había tomado absoluto control sobre las empresas Ootori, convirtiéndose, para sorpresa de la prensa y más altas esferas del país, en el nuevo y más joven director, se sumergió por completo en el trabajo, tratando de olvidar aquellos sentimientos, que a pesar de los años, no habían abandonado su corazón, seguían ahí, reclamándole por no haber hecho nada, por no haber intentado acercarse a ella, por haberse hecho a un lado…

La familia Ootori estaba en su mayor auge, las ideas de Kyouya habían llevado a la familia a acrecentar su de por sí, inmensa fortuna, aun con sus hermanos en contra, y superando todas las trabas en su camino, era un empresario respetado en las altas esferas de la sociedad japonesa, una llamada a su oficina, de alguien a quien no pensaba volver a ver, o por lo menos eso quería, pues sabía que le dolería velo con ella, lo sorprendió bastante, era Tamaki, que le comunicaba su regreso a Japón, acompañado por su flamante prometida Haruhi Fujioka, que para ese entonces era una abogada reconocida en Francia, y en gran parte del continente, su corazón se detuvo al oírlo, había dicho prometida verdad?, lamentablemente si, recobro la calma, después de todo, era Ootori Kyoya, el rey de las sombras, conocido por ser frio y calculador…

-Oka-san estas ahí? –cuestiono el rubio, llamándolo como antaño hacia. Pues para él, el tiempo no había pasado-

-Si –respondió con su habitual frialdad- y no me llames Oka-san, ya no estamos en el club

-Pero Oka-san –se quejo el rubio del otro lado del teléfono-

-Decías que llegan en una semana? –Cuestiono ignorando por completo a Tamaki-

-A si! –Respondió alegre el muchacho- Haruhi y yo llegaremos a Japón el viernes por la tarde, los gemelos también vendrán, así que llame a los ex-miembros del club para celebrar nuestro compromiso, que te parece Oka-san?

-… muy bien…-susurró después de un corto silencio- te felicito Tamaki, Haruhi ser aun gran esposa…

-Verdad que si! –Exclamo igual de alegre que siempre, ignorando por completo el dolor que su amigo sentía- quería pedirte que fueras el padrino de nuestra boda, que te parece Oka-san?

-Padrino?... –Cuestiono mas así mismo que a Tamaki, pues el solo imaginarse, a Haruhi frente al altar, entregándose a Tamaki, hacia que una fuerte opresión naciera en su pecho- lo pensare… -respondió tratando de sonar lo más normal posible- te parece si te doy mi respuesta el día que lleguen al país?

-Si! –exclamo el rubio casi gritando por el teléfono- bueno Oka-san, tengo que colgar, Haruhi y yo estamos arreglando las cosas para el viaje, te traeré recuerdos, ah! Haruhi no tires mi oso! –Exclamo para luego colgar el teléfono-

-idiota… -susurró con amargura-

El recibir aquella llamada, había logrado abrir heridas que empezaban a cicatrizar, recordó a Haruhi, todas las locuras que vivieron en le host club, como ella se enfrento a su padre por defenderlo, sabiendo que si quisiera, la familia Ootori podía aplastar su carrera con una sola llamada. Un cansado suspiro salió de su boca, pues dentro de una semana la vería, llegando junto a Tamaki como la futura señora Suou, una melancólica sonrisa se formo en sus labios, tendría que volver a fingir, y mostrarse con aquella falsa sonrisa, felicitando a sus amigos, y deseando de la manera mas hipócrita posible, su felicidad…

Aquella semana, después de la llamada de Tamaki, Kyouya se sumergió más en su trabajo, los empleados veían con cierto temor, que su joven director estaba exigiéndose demasiado, parecía poseído, y a la vez dolido, nadie se atrevió a preguntar, simplemente lo dejaron correr, pues conocían el carácter del muchacho, por su parte, el aludido encontró en el trabajo la única forma de olvidarse de sí mismo, y de aquellos sentimientos que guardaba en su corazón, aun le quedaba una forma menos agotadora de alejarse del mundo, pero eso no tenía sentido, no sin ella, a decir verdad, había dejado de hacerlo, desde que Haruhi se fue, y no le veía sentido a hacerlo ahora que ella regresaba, solo provocarse mas dolor…

El día de su llegada fue muy rápido para el gusto y el dolorido corazón de Kyouya, pues al sumirse en su trabajo, los días pasaron más rápido de lo que hubiese imaginado, ahora estaba de pie en el aeropuerto, observando a la gente pasar, viendo como aparecía de entre la multitud, la silueta de una sonriente Haruhi, tomada del brazo de su ahora prometido, y futuro esposo, Suou Tamaki. Los recibió con la sonrisa mas fingida e hipócrita que pudo formar, Tamaki se abalanzo sobre él con su típico "Oka-san" cayendo al suelo, pues él se había movido del lugar, mientras Haruhi lo saludaba con naturalidad, sintió que el corazón se le detuvo y que había dejado de respirar, Haruhi estaba más hermosa que nunca, estos años la habían convertido en una mujer realmente bella, con su cabello largo y esos grandes ojos, que lo miraban acompañados de una enorme sonrisa, la cual el devolvió, tratando de comportarse como hace años…

Haruhi lo noto, a pesar del tiempo trascurrido, de todos esos años sin verse, podía leer todas sus acciones, notando la falsedad de sus sonrisa, y encontrando tristeza en su mirada, tanta, que dudaba que fuera el mismo Kyoya que ella conoció, recordándole la única vez que pudo verlo así, que dejando su corza de lado, había abierto su corazón, por vez primera a alguien, y esa había sido ella…

-Entonces… -dijo el pelinegro mirando a la pareja y empezando a caminar hacia su limosina- se quedaran definitivamente en Japón?

-Tal vez –respondió Tamaki con su típica sonrisa- si Oka-san quiere que nos quedemos, lo haremos! –agrego mientras trataba de abrazarlo, obteniendo el mismo resultado que antes-

Los tres subieron a la limosina de la familia Ootori, pues para Haruhi era más cómodo así, además de eso, le preocupaba el estado de Kyouya, pues a pesar de ocultarlo muy bien con Tamaki, podía ver que lago andaba mal, que cosa? No lo sabía, pero realmente le preocupaba.

Llegaron a la residencia Suou, en la que dejo a la pareja, despidiéndose de ambos con la misma sonrisa falsa con la que los recibió, desde su auto veía como ambas figuras se perdían tras la puerta del lugar pensando en que debería acostumbrarse, pues ella pronto seria al esposa de su mejor amigo…

Entro con pesadez a la limosina, dejándose caer por completo en el asiento, en silencio, Tachibana sabia de los sentimientos que el muchacho profesaba hacia Haruhi, decidiendo permanecer callado, sin comentar nada acerca de la solitaria lágrima que su joven amo derramaba…

_**Notas de la autora **_

_Y así llegamos al final de este episodio, espero haya sido de su agrado, y que me brinden sus valiosa opiniones con respecto a esta pequeño historia, para saber si debo continuarla o dejarla ahí, ustedes lo deciden ^_^, en fin, me despido, esperando encontrarnos en un próximo capítulo, y si no es de esa forma, tal vez en alguna otra historia en el futuro XD, hasta la próxima!_


End file.
